Crop
A is an object in CityVille that grows and can be harvested. Planting takes no energy, but costs Coins. After growth, which takes between instant growing and a few days, it takes 1 Energy to harvest. Harvesting gives experience and goods. Goods are needed to supply your Businesses so they can make a profit. When goods are collected from harvested crops they are put in your Storage. The purple storage bar between the energy bar and the xp bar shows how many goods you have in storage and how many more goods you can store. There are buildings you may purchase that increase the maximum number of goods you can store, such as the Red Barn. A crop must be planted on a farm plot which can be reused, and takes 2x2 squares of spaces. A random bonus might happen when harvesting, including collection item, energy, extra experience or extra goods. Neighbors may water your crops for you, decreasing the amount of time it takes for your crops to grow. Crops will wither if they are not harvested within twice the time it takes to grow. When withered, you can plow the land plot and replant or unwither them with City Cash. Neighbors may also revive the crop, but only those in Farm Plots. Clearing withered plots will not use any Energy and return half of the crops cost. Only strawberries and instant growth crops do not wither. Crops provide you with a profit several ways. First, if you harvest a large number of crops at once, you can receive a large bonus from the Bonus Bar. Secondly the goods you harvest from your crops should be given to your businesses to make a profit. Lastly, the goods may be sold to your neighbors via the Train. The is a cash item that keeps your crops from withering when it is placed in your city. Crops Available Water Crops Limited Special Crops Removed Crops Cost and Efficiency As cost of crops increases, so does the amount of goods collected from harvesting the crops. The most expensive crops, Wheat and Peas, yield the most goods per coin spent on crops. More expensive crops will also take less energy to harvest the same amount of goods as a cheaper crop. For example, if you harvest 10 Strawberries (and receive no bonus goods) you will still have 5 less goods than harvesting 1 patch of peas. Growing cheaper crop can still be useful. In terms of number of goods collected per hour the cheapest crops are superior to the most expensive crops. Strawberries will yield the most goods per hour- 180 (assuming they are harvested and replanted instantly). Peas only yield about 2 goods per hour. Crop Mastery In July 2011, Crop Mastery became available to get bonus goods. After harvesting a certain number of a crop, you get +10% bonus goods when you reach Mastery Level 1, +20% at Mastery Level 2, and +30% at Mastery Level 3. You become a crop master at Mastery Level 3 and earn a crop master decoration reward. Greenhouse As of December 2011, short term crops (grow in under 8 hours) can be grown in the Grass Roots Greenhouse. The benefits are saving land space (allowing up to 14 farm plots vs. 4 farm plots in the 4x4 area) and harvesting with one click vs. one-by-one. The disadvantages are you can only plant one type of crop and neighbors can't help you shorten the grow time or unwither them. Category:Gameplay